


Will You Dance With Me?

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Relationships, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel How to Dance, First Kiss, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Dean Winchester, M/M, Music, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was breathtaking. Intoxicating. And right now, he was all Dean's."I like dancing with you very much," Cas whispered into Dean's skin.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	Will You Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this fic from The Umbrella Academy; to be more specific, the scene where Allison and Luther dance together in the first season, and the flashback before then of the two of them as children with what Allison calls their feast.
> 
> I suddenly started imagining Dean playing music, turning to face Cas, holding out his hand, and asking, "Castiel, will you dance with me?" just like both Allison and Luther did (Allison as children, Luther as adults). So this fic was created!
> 
> I don't own TUA or SPN. I own nothing aside from all 24 US volumes of My Hero Academia manga, student loan debt, and a permanent dental crown. As you can tell, I've got quite the expensive lifestyle, haha :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic! Kudos and comments give me life that the real world has sucked out of me.

When Dean found the record player, it was by complete accident. Sammy had asked him to get some cursed object from the bunker's storage room and there it was, next to said object and in perfect condition. At most, it was lightly used. So Dean made an extra trip to the storage room just for the record player.

After going through the storage room for a record, Dean only found one. Why the Men of Letters had a record player but not many actual records to play on it, he had no idea. 

Looking over the record, Dean had to admit it could have been worse. It was an Elvis song, _Can't Help Falling In Love_. Definitely not Dean's top choice. But he really wanted to test out the record player, so he brought the record with him too.

At first Dean wanted to play it in his room, but decided that the library would be a good place to put the player. Setting it on a table in the library, it looked like it was meant to be put there; it didn't look out of place at all. 

Making sure Sammy was out, and then checking again so he didn't get caught 'nerding out' over a record player, Dean relaxed a bit. He took a seat at the table, grabbing a beer so he could drink while listening.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in,_

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

The sound quality was amazing. Whoever had kept this stuff in this condition had really taken their work seriously, Dean had to admit. Then again, maybe the library just had really good acoustics. Both of those things could have been true, or maybe just one of them. 

Dean sent a silent thank you to whatever higher power had caused Sam to text him and tell him that he had decided to visit Eileen, because she was close to the bunker on a hunt and wanted to see him. The food Sam had gone out to get would be dropped off at the bunker and then it would be just Dean again. 

It wasn't that Dean needed a couple of hours to listen to a record. He didn't even need one hour. But he was still relieved that he wouldn't need to listen to Sam's teasing about a) the song, and b) his eagerness at having a record player, for that much longer. 

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you._

The sound of Dean's phone ringing actually startled him. Of course Sammy was calling. "I'm almost there," Sam said. "You don't mind me going to see Eileen, right, Dean?"

Dean shook his head even though Sam couldn't see him. "Why the hell would I mind? I'm actually looking forward to having the place to myself," he said, and Sam laughed a little bit.

"It won't be just you, Dean." Dean could hear Sammy rolling his eyes. "Cas, remember?"

"I meant to myself without you, damn it." Of course Dean hadn't forgotten Cas. "Cas is different. He's not my little brother." 

"Yeah, okay, Dean. Whatever you say," Sam said, letting Dean off the hook.

Dean hung up the phone without responding. It may have been immature, but Sammy had been this close to implying something that Dean didn't think about too much.

So what if there was something different going on with Cas? He was family. He was the best friend Dean had ever had, and the guy had given up so damn much for him since they first met in that barn. 

The record player hadn't stopped during the phone call. Sam must not have heard it, or he ignored it. 

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

Dean had started tapping his fingers to the music without realizing it, and considered turning off the record player before he had a whole chick flick moment by himself in the library. It wasn't a bad song, okay? Dean just appreciated good music. 

He did temporarily stop it when Sam arrived, putting a bag of greasy fast food on the map table and telling Dean he'd call when he got to Eileen's motel. 

At most, Sammy was there for five minutes. 

Just like Sam had said, Cas showed up right after the bunker door shut behind Sam. "Where did Sam go?" Cas asked Dean, who once again jumped, startled. Cas was always so damn sneaky without realizing it.

"Remember Eileen?" Dean asked Cas while digging through the bag. He found a bacon cheeseburger and took his time looking it over before taking a bite. When Cas nodded, Dean said, "Sammy's seeing her," with his mouth full of food.

The angel shot him a look like he was tired of Dean already, but there was something affectionate in his blue eyes. 

Cas watched Dean the whole time he chewed and swallowed that first bite. Dean tried not to feel self conscious; after all, Cas always looked at him like this, but it was like the guy was seeing everything about Dean all at once.

"You done staring?" Dean asked, raising one eyebrow. Cas now looked like a deer caught in headlights. He muttered a quick apology to the hunter. 

"You're okay, Cas, just don't do that so much," Dean said, and Cas seriously nodded as if Dean's words were the most important words in the world. "Now get your ass over here and look at this."

He led the angel to the record player. "Where did you find this, Dean?" Cas asked, studying it up close.

"Storage," Dean said through yet another mouthful of his food. "Awesome, right?" he asked after swallowing.

"It is, yes," the angel said idly. "It works, I would assume?"

"Oh yeah. Listen," Dean said, smiling like a kid at Christmas. 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in..._

Cas nodded and tapped out the beat with his foot. "You want to dance or something?" Dean asked jokingly.

"I imagine it would be very easy to do with this song," Cas admitted, smiling shyly. He looked anywhere but at Dean. When his eyes met Dean's, he looked away with his lips twitching into the ghost of another smile.

"Okay. Let's dance, Cas," Dean said as he stood up. "Why not, right?"

It had to have been the song mixed with the knowledge that he and Cas were truly alone in the bunker. Maybe Dean's chick flick moment was getting worse since Cas was so close to him now. Or the record player was magic and screwed with peoples' thoughts and emotions. That was possible.

Whatever the reason, Dean walked away from Cas and turned around, one hand outstretched. "Castiel," he asked, "will you dance with me?"

Cas opened and closed his mouth without speaking. He tentatively reached out and placed his hand in the hunter's. 

Dean grinned confidently. "You know how to dance, angel?" he asked almost teasingly.

"Theoretically, yes. I have never actually done it, however." 

Dean suddenly made the decision to forget that he and the angel were just friends and pulled Cas's body close to his own. "Follow my lead, okay?" he asked Cas with a wink.

He wrapped one arm around Cas and left his hand on the angel's back. He nodded for Cas to do the same. Their clasped hands stayed together and their arms stayed close to their bodies, bent at the elbows.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

Dean looked down at Cas and couldn't help but smile softly. The angel was letting himself be moved in small circles, his eyes half closed with his lips slightly quirked up at one side.

Damn, he was gorgeous. Everything about Cas was absolutely perfect in this moment-- his bluer-than-blue eyes, his pink lips that looked chapped but still so soft, even his hair was a hot mess. This close, the angel's natural scent took over his senses. He smelled like rain, cold steel, something Dean could only describe as clean, and the tiniest hint of honey. 

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was breathtaking. Intoxicating. And right now, he was all Dean's.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be._

Dean brought the two of them even closer. Cas looked up at the hunter in surprise and then buried his face in Dean's neck. Dean felt his hot breath on his skin and it was close to driving him crazy.

"I like dancing with you very much," Cas whispered into Dean's skin. 

Dean inhaled sharply. He barely resisted the urge to stroke the angel's hair and hold him close. "I do too, hell, I freaking love it," he said in a hushed voice.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

Cas lifted his head off of Dean's shoulder. His pupils were blown out and the thinnest ring of blue remained. Dean felt Cas start to breathe heavier against him. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

And then the distance between them got even smaller... their foreheads touched and Dean wordlessly nodded in response to the question in Cas's eyes. 

Then there was nothing separating their lips. There was just the most perfect, genuine kiss Dean had ever experienced. He let go of Cas's hand to cup the side of his angel's face. 

There were no ulterior motives behind the kiss. It didn't give the impression that it was going to lead to sex. It was just a kiss, and after a few seconds the kiss was broken. Both Dean and Cas were breathing heavily and unable to take their eyes off of each other.

Cas abruptly stopped the dancing to wrap his arms around the hunter, sighing contentedly. He looked happier than Dean had ever seen him. "Thank you," he eventually said.

Dean could only nod and smile adoringly at Cas. "I know, angel," he said, kissing the top of his head. "I know."

_For I can't help falling in love with you..._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this work! I already love it so much <3 I hope you did too!
> 
> By the way: I don't own Elvis, or Can't Help Falling In Love. I just thought the song worked for the slow dancing idea!


End file.
